vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannibal Lecter
Summary Hannibal Lecter is an intelligent and cunning psychopath from the world famous movie Silence of the Lambs. Hannibal was born 1933 in the Soviet Union. During the second world war he watched his family die and to be able to survive he was forced to eat his sister, whom at the time was only a kid. This scared him deeply and made him what he would later been known as a psychopath. After the war he fled to his family in France where he learned that his uncle had died. He was taken in by his uncle's wife, Lady Murasaki. In France he studied to become a doctor, Hannibal was the youngest ever to be accepted into medical school. Later in life he moved on to psychology. Even though he was good at his job due to his scar from his childhood he rather enjoyed pushing people over their limits. He often breaks his patients during experiments and if they bore him he will eat them. This is also due to what he experienced as a child. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-A, likely 9-C Name: Hannibal Lecter Origin: Silence of the Lambs, Hannibal, Hannibal Rising Gender: ''' Male '''Age: 50 Classification: Human, Psychopath Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Photographic Memory, Trained in Japanese swordsmanship and samurai skills, Superhuman sense of smell (Similar to a dog's: Can detect cancer or determine a person's recent location and contacts), Madness Manipulation (Type 1 and Type 2; Can drive people to harm themselves and others through psychological persuasion alone and can also use drugs, viral infections and hypnosis to brainwash people more resistant to his psychological techniques), Morality Manipulation (Charismatic Persuasion and Perception Manipulation via hypnosis). Attack Potency: At least Athlete level, likely Street level+ at his peak Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Above Average Human Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class, likely Street Class+ Durability: Street level+ (He could survive a fall from the third floor without any serious injuries) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee with his katana Standard Equipment: Katana, knife Intelligence: Genius. Has a photographic memory and a vast memory palace. World-leading expert in many disciplines, particularly medicine, anatomy, psychiatry, psychology, cookery and the arts. Fluent in Lithuanian, French, Italian and English at least. Weaknesses: His whimsical tastes and egotism. Note: In the first two novels he appears as an antagonist. In the third novel he takes the role of a protagonist. And later in the fourth novel he is an anti-hero. His sense of smell is so acute that he can detect cancer by smell alone. In the novels he has six fingers on his left hand and maroon eyes but these details are not kept for the filmed adaptations. Others Notable Victories: Pamela Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Pamela Voorhees's Profile (Pamela had her full arsenal and Hannibal had his sword. The battle took place in Camp Crystal Lake and speed was equalized) Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Criminals Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Adults Category:Doctors Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Cannibals